


【星战】伤痕（杜库/乔卡斯塔•纽）

by lesliecaviezel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel
Summary: 简介：包括tcw S02E01“圣殿闯入者”内容，以及新史乔卡斯塔•纽66后设定。
Relationships: Dooku/Jocasta Nu
Kudos: 3





	【星战】伤痕（杜库/乔卡斯塔•纽）

正文 

乔卡斯塔抬起手，指尖擦过右颊上的一道伤疤。 

印记融合在皮肤表面。埋葬于时间里，它早已与痛觉无关。 

只不过是一道伤疤。 

“只不过是一道伤疤。” 

起初她便是这样以为。

乔卡斯塔在转角远远就瞥见了杜库。一根短短的学徒辫挂在他的侧后脑摇晃，映衬在他不能再服帖的绝地着装之上。不知怎的，她竟突兀地觉得有许些滑稽。 

“乔卡斯塔！”杜库远远地就招手，“我把光剑带来了！” 

同样挂着学徒辫的女学徒上前两步，一把揽过杜库到了柱子旁边。 

“小点儿声，你是想把尤达大师再招来一次吗！”乔卡斯塔瞪了杜库一眼，顺带着把他歪了一点的塔巴德扶正。 

她能看出他的笑容带着一丝不经心，但从他嘴里跑出来的话语着实叫她提不起脾气。“遵命，我的女士，”杜库甚至滑步并拢双腿，欠身行了个礼，“我怎胆敢反抗一位尊贵的绝地领事的命令呢？” 

乔卡斯塔笑着打了他一下。“油嘴滑舌。” 

他们一前一后，装作寻常样子闪进了训练室。空无一人，但在预料之内。乔卡斯塔一步就踏上了垫子，灰尘在脚下四散开来。 

“这间屋子很久没用了。”杜库环顾四周，试图拍掉手掌在门把手上沾到的灰。 

“不错，”乔卡斯塔从腰间解下光剑，“这就是尤达大师，以及我自己的师傅或者什么其他人不会突然从哪个旮旯冒出来的原因。” 

杜库叹了口气，光剑还稳稳地别在腰带上。 

“你真的确定要这样做吗？” 

他的迟疑只换来一个白眼。“不然呢？我们的马卡希大师不会随随便便就以为，质疑未来绝地领事的剑术是一件很轻松的事情吧？” 

空气中仿佛能捕捉到一丝微不足道的叹息。 

“乔卡斯塔，你的脾气还是……” 

杜库察觉到眉毛挑起的危险信号。 

“……那么迷人。” 

乔卡斯塔嗤笑一声，晃了晃蓝刃作为回应。 

“快行你的注目礼吧。” 

杜库只得走上前去，垫子嘎吱作响，他的靴底碾过同一块痕迹。 

光剑竖在双眼正中，节奏柔韧地斜向下划过周围的空气，在与手腕水平的一霎瞬间反弹回来，肉眼只能捕捉一道模糊残影。而乔卡斯塔的反应只是反手一个横挡，拨开了咻咻刺来的剑刃。 

“不得不说，你的外交官式进步多了——”杜库后脚移步，两脚保持在一条直线上，闪开了迎面而来的一击，语气听起来像是由衷的赞美。 

“够呛，”乔卡斯塔哼了一声，“怎么，现在就开始口头作弊了？” 

杜库在踏前一步的时候抛去一个笑容。“这可不是作弊，这也算是一种，战斗小技巧嘛。” 

“我也是这样认为的。” 

乔卡斯塔真诚地眨了眨眼。 

还没等杜库反应过来大事不妙，一股迎面而来的力量就重击他的胸膛，让他在后仰飞出去的同时只好狼狈地躲闪紧随其后的蓝色光刃。 

“外交官式的精髓，你可以叫它'激烈沟通'，”杜库踉跄两步，正好对上乔卡斯塔戏谑的眼神，“当然啦，通常我们可不会说那么多话——哦对，我忘了你知道的。” 

好不容易杜库才恢复了微笑。回身，一个突刺又逼得乔卡斯塔连连后退。右手持剑，杜库腾出左手拽了拽皱了一点的领口。 

“那是自然。” 

话虽如此，但在保持马卡希姿态不变还要分心抵御乔卡斯塔突如其来的原力推击的情况下，杜库实在很难轻松笑得出来。 

寻找时机，这是他在原力中感受到的。 

周围两股原力已经趋于饱和，隐隐地，气流中仿佛有个漩涡存在似的。他们两人都卷在其中，等离子体劈开空气的声音此起彼伏，竟像有节奏的乐章。杜库抬眼，对上乔卡斯塔灰绿的眼睛。

这般明亮，生机——就像圣殿喷泉里的泉水汩汩——杜库在这一个空隙间刻意贡献了一阵短暂的失神。 

就是现在。 

剑刃呼啸而起，堪堪擦过另一把。 

它没能到达预定位置。一阵猛烈，有预谋的乱流，自原力中拔地而起，方向却意外地是将两人拉近——举起的剑刃僵在了半空中，乔卡斯塔的。 

剑柄咣当落地的声音淹没在了凌乱的脚步之中。 

“乔卡斯塔！”杜库双手直直捧上了乔卡斯塔有些发白的脸颊，左手手指却稍稍分开，小心地避开了刚落下的一道焦痕。 

“乔卡斯塔，我不是……”杜库的焦急显而易见，骤然上涌的情绪令他一度语塞。 

“我们得送你去医务室。” 

杜库快速下了定论，转身准备捡起光剑时手腕却被拉住。 

“不，”乔卡斯塔语调冷静，“不用。不用担心我。” 

瞪大了眼睛，杜库无声地表示反对。乔卡斯塔只自顾自打开搭扣，把还握在手里的光剑挂好。 

“这样你会被处罚的。再说，一道小伤，我回去贴片巴克塔就行了，不值得什么大惊小怪。”乔卡斯塔耸耸肩，就像一个局外人一样陈述事实。 

“但它会……留疤。而且是在脸上。” 

乔卡斯塔放声大笑。 

“只不过一道伤疤而已。你以为我会在乎吗！” 

当然，最后这场小小事故还是以杜库坚持把乔卡斯塔半拉半拽地带到了圣殿医务室，两人均被罚义务劳动三天而告终。 

这导致乔卡斯塔一见到杜库就瞪他，半个月后才彻底忘却。 

那道伤疤最终也还是落在乔卡斯塔右脸上了。 

只不过是一道伤疤。 

一道她近乎忘却的伤疤。 

绝地要承受的太多了，这一点小伤小痛自然不能长久地放在心上。 

所以日后圣殿里的绝地们看到的，时常是乔卡斯塔坐在档案馆里，对他们送上的温和面容，随着时间的流逝，其中还渐渐包含了几分慈祥。 

但只要有人愣头愣脑地对档案馆的任何内容提出质疑，便还能罕见地收获乔卡斯塔板起来的脸。 

当然，温和耐心才是她的常态，不是吗？ 

乔卡斯塔拢了拢鬓边的白发。 

她作为管理员坐在图书馆的那张椅子上已经有年头了，至于从是什么时候开始的，也许正是杜库收奎刚为学徒的那一年。 

但今天她破天荒提早离开了就图书馆，连路过“失落的二十人”铜像时都没有抬头再多看一眼。 

有时她会亲自擦拭他们，尽量保持目不斜视，试图说服自己这只是一视同仁的公事。 

图书管理员现在坐在的是自己小房间的床上。 

今日图书馆应该是不会有任何人了。她刚刚受到圣殿闯入者的袭击，被打晕过去了一阵子，尤达大师坚持叫她回来休息。 

关于这场袭击到底从何而来，乔卡斯塔也有自己的一点推测。 

但她选择不去管它。她现在迫切需要进入冥想。 

交叠双腿，调整身体各处的状态，乔卡斯塔慢慢垂下眼睫。眼帘之下的世界不如设想般平静，那股她进入房间时就萦绕着的原力波动，似乎总在阻挠着黑暗中的风平浪静。 

乔卡斯塔仍旧安静地坐着。透过空气的轻微波动看去，绝地大师沉默着，肢体舒展，仿佛完全投入原力。 

只有细碎的纹路在眉心处聚集，越皱越紧，快要拧成了一个疙瘩。 

“已经过了这么多年，”乔卡斯塔突兀地开口，眼睛依旧闭紧，周遭空气平静如水，“想不到我们之间的链接依然有效。” 

图书管理员终于动了动，优雅的颈部挪开一点点角度，像是在躲避什么。几缕碎发随着气流飘动，在运动的过程中抚过脖颈上裸露的皮肤。 

“不必。你无需来关心我。我是没能想到，就这么一点消息居然能传得这么快。这么看，你可真是手眼通天啊。” 

绝地袍下的背部有一瞬间的绷紧，转瞬而逝，也许连乔卡斯塔自己都没能察觉到。 

房间寂静。没有任何回声，乔卡斯塔的话语消失在四壁之间，房里静得连衣料摩擦的沙沙声都没有。 

“你知道，已经晚了。” 

乔卡斯塔顿了顿，最后的音量低到仿佛不知是对自己还是对谁的呢喃。 

“你早就已经留给我一道伤疤了。” 

乔卡斯塔抬手，指腹在右颊的伤疤上短暂停留。 

面前的水壶架在火上跳动，山洞里氤氲上升的雾气模糊了前图书管理员的视线。 

她躲藏在这里，这个荒无人烟的星球，无人知晓的地方。 

在大清洗之后。 

其中的逻辑她很难理顺。圣殿人人皆知杜库加入了西斯，还领导着分离势力。终焉时刻，共和国掌权的也是西斯。 

但死去的却是杜库。 

整个分离势力为他殉葬。 

乔卡斯塔知道这之中一定有什么不为人知的东西。可如今在她的脑海之中，重要的是结果与做法。而并非只是坐在这个暂且称得上安全的地方，徒劳地思考。 

她还要回去。圣殿的档案库，她要抢救那份原力敏感儿童的名单。他们迟早会找上她，不如尽早出击。 

毕竟就算圣殿沦陷了，她还是个绝地，不是吗？ 

绝地要背负的太多。个人的那一点困难，或是什么小小伤痛，当然不能长久挂在心上。 

不管是失去大部分同袍的悲痛与打击，还是一些其他……更私人的东西。 

一道伤疤。

只不过是一道永久的伤疤。


End file.
